Behind The Mask
by YourBasicBibliophile
Summary: Aged up AU. Three years after receiving their Miraculous, Ladybug and Chat Noir struggle to defeat Hawkmoth's akumas as they become increasingly violent. Marinette must learn to let her walls down before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1 (12-19 11:20:33)

Chapter 1

"Do you think they know each other?"

"Who?" Marinette looked up from the design sketch she had been engrossed in and eyed Alya quizzically. She loved her best friend, but sometimes she asked the most random questions out of nowhere.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir, of course." Alya stated, as though Marinette should have psychic powers and automatically know what she was talking about. Although, as their friend Max would say, statistically speaking the likelihood that she was talking about the famed super duo that protected Paris was approximately 97.8%.

"Oh! Um… I-I don't know." Marinette stammered awkwardly. "I mean _you're_ the expert on them. You know _way_ more about either of them than I do."

She felt bad for misleading her best friend all the time, but there was no getting around it, unfortunately. She couldn't give her overly-observant and very nosy friend any clues about her secret life. After all, she couldn't even tell Chat, her partner and best friend as Ladybug, even though she knew that it troubled him. There was a part of her that was troubled by all the secrecy as well. She sometimes caught herself wondering what it would be like to be able to fully let her guard down with _anyone_. Besides Tikki, that is. She was so thankful for the company of her precious kwami. But still… there were things that Tikki couldn't tell her. Would she ever be able to have a conversation again without carefully checking every word? There were times when the isolation was overwhelming.

"I am quite the expert, aren't I?" Alya beamed confidently, and Marinette tried to return to her design sketch. Alya sauntered over to the desk where Marinette was sitting and leaned against it. Marinette knew that walk. Alya wasn't going to let her get off that easily. "You're the one who actually knows Chat though. He even flirted with you." She said slyly. Marinette froze.

"Me? I mean, I helped him out a few times. I wouldn't count that as _knowing_ him. He probably doesn't even remember my name. And doesn't he flirt with everyone?" She babbled nervously, and Alya let out a chuckle.

"Relax, girl. I'm teasing you." She patted Marinette's shoulder with a wide smile, then leaned in close to Marinette's ear. "And to answer your question, no, he doesn't flirt with everyone. As far as I know, just you and Ladybug."

Marinette's face flamed with heat. Alya, her merciless traitor of a friend, got entirely too much enjoyment out of tormenting her. It sparked an idea in Marinette's mind though. If Chat only flirted with her, both as herself and her super alter-ego, could it be possible that he was naturally drawn to her? Not just the Ladybug side of her? She quickly banished the thought. Even though she was one person, Ladybug and Marinette were drastically different. Chat was obviously fond of Ladybug, but there was no way he would ever feel the same about her extremely shy, clumsy alter-ego. One of the many reasons to keep her identity a secret.

"Being the expert that I am," Alya continued. "I think that even if they don't know each other's secret identities, they _have_ to know each other as civilians."

"They _what_?" Marinette blurted, a little too intensely. "I mean, wh-what makes you think that?" She back-peddled, trying to sound nonchalant and failing miserably.

"Just think about it, girl. More often than not, they show up at an akuma attack at almost the same time." She had Marinette's undivided attention. "That means they are probably coming from the same general location. Odds are pretty high that they would at least bump into each other on occasion. No doubt they've at least seen each other." Marinette knew she should close her gaping mouth and play it cool, but the mind bomb Alya had just dropped on her was overwhelming. She probably knew Chat's alter-ego!? "What if they're friends, or more than friends," she teased. "and they show up so close together because they're usually together as civilians? What if they're secretly _a couple_?" Alya gushed, pacing the floor and looking like she might explode from excitement. That was all it took to snap Marinette out of her stupor.

"Alya, I highly doubt it." Marinette half groaned.

"Yeah, ok maybe not _yet_." She dismissed with a wave of her hand. "But I'm still betting LadyNoir is in the near future."

Alya was too wrapped up in her delusions to register the utter lack of amusement on her friend's face.

"Why is it so important to you that they know each other's identities anyway?" Marinette questioned dismissively, turning back to her forgotten design sketch.

"I think it would be a good thing for them to know. I mean, they can't be the best team possible while keeping an entire side of themselves a secret, right?" Alya answered simply as she sat back on the chaise.

Marinette mulled that over for a moment. She and Chat were a good team, weren't they? They had captured countless akumas since they were bestowed their Miraculous gems three years ago. Something had changed recently though. It was like Hawkmoth had figured out a way to make his victims more powerful. They were more violent and driven. The battles were lasting longer, and more civilians were getting hurt in the process. The Miraculous Cleanse fixed all the physical damage after the akuma was cleansed, but people were starting to get scared. There was even a hotline set up for victims of akuma attacks who had gotten PTSD. Marinette's mind flashed back to a recent battle with a particularly vicious akuma who had almost gotten Chat's ring off his finger before Ladybug managed to stop her. The memory made her cringe.

"It seems like they make a pretty good team to me…" Marinette replied defensively. She needed to find a way to worm her way out of this conversation before she slipped up and said something she shouldn't.

"The _best_." Alya corrected, and Marinette couldn't help but grin. Then Alya's expression darkened. She looked troubled. Marinette abandoned her sketch and walked over to the chaise to gently sit beside her friend. "Girl, you of all people know that I'm the biggest believer in Ladybug and Chat Noir, but these akumas lately…" She trailed off, dropping her gaze, and Marinette studied her face. "Mari, it seems like they're struggling lately. I've been filming them for years, and they've never had such a hard time before." A heavy rock settled in Marinette's gut. If Alya, their most devoted fan, the one who believed in Ladybug before even Marinette herself did, was doubting them… maybe things were worse than Marinette had let herself realize. "They can't keep this up forever." She added quietly. Was that a hint of fear in her voice? _Alya_? The girl who boldly ran into danger to get footage of akuma battles?

"No. I-I guess they can't." Was all Marinette could manage to respond. She stared at her hands, the weight of Alya's words settling in her gut like a ball of lead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marinette reclined in her balcony chair, watching the sun set and stewing over her conversation with Alya that afternoon. Maybe Alya was right. Maybe knowing each other's secret identities _would_ make them a stronger team. She had stubbornly held onto her secret and stopped Chat from revealing his, all the while telling herself it was to keep them both safe. But what if she had been wrong this whole time?

"Am I crazy for even considering this, Tikki?" Marinette asked the kwami perched on top of her head.

"Oh, Marinette, you're not crazy. It's not so bad to want to know your partner better. The decision has always been yours to make. Just follow your heart."

Marinette groaned. "That's the problem, Tikki! Every time I try to follow my heart my stupid head gets in the way. My heart tells me that Chat is a great partner and I can trust him completely. He would never do anything to hurt me. Then my head insists that secrets are safer. I feel like I'm at war with myself. I think my heart is starting to win, but that scares me." She admitted.

"Why does that scare you?" Tikki asked with genuine concern for her chosen.

"I don't want to disappoint him. He only knows me as Ladybug, not clumsy, bumbling Marinette. I mean, _sure_ he likes Ladybug, who swings around saving Paris from evil butterflies, but Marinette is constantly letting people down and showing up late."

"You're a wonderful person, Marinette!" Tikki bubbled. "There's no way Chat Noir could be disappointed." Tikki cuddled into Marinette's cheek and they both let out a giggle.

"Thanks Tikki." They watched the sun duck behind the horizon and let the silence stretch on until it was time for Marinette to transform and meet with her partner for patrol.

"Have you made a decision?" Tikki innocently inquired. Marinette released a long sigh and shook her head.

"Not yet, Tikki. But right now duty calls."

"Just say the words." Tikki said with an encouraging smile.

"Tikki, spots on!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chat surveyed the city from his perch on the Eiffel Tower, which had become the usual meeting place for his patrols with Ladybug. He liked to get there early so he could watch her swing in. Even after all this time, he still found her captivating. Her midnight hair was longer now than when they first met, and she usually styled it in a loose braid, rather than the twin tails she used to favor. She had matured in the last three years, though she had never disclosed her exact age to Chat. He had learned to give her space and not pressure her to reveal more about herself, though it pained him. Their relationship had also matured. Chat still flirted with her and made ridiculous jokes, and Ladybug still brushed him off and groaned at his puns. He knew she secretly loved them. But the dynamic between them had slowly changed over the years. It was more familiar and comfortable. With every battle Chat fell a little deeper in love with her. He knew he was in over his head. He knew she may never return his affections more than as partners. And though he had resigned himself to wait however long it took for her to be ready to let him into her heart, he could feel it slowly eating away at him.

"Hey, Kitty." He heard from behind him and turned to see Ladybug walking slowly up to him. How had he not heard her swing up? He must've been deeply lost in thought.

"You're looking _paw_ sitively lovely, as always." He chuckled to himself, but stopped short when he saw her face. She looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. She hadn't even rolled her eyes at the terrible pun. "Milady? Is there something wrong?"

"I'm fine, Chaton." She tried to dismiss him. "It's just something personal. A conversation I had with a friend has been bothering me."

"Oh." He managed, fighting every instinct in his body that screamed at him to press further, to comfort her. To hold her. They didn't discuss personal matters. Ladybug had insisted on it. It was too easy to let details slip out, risking revealing their identities. She was a little too cautious, and he was a little too reckless. At least they balanced each other out.

They stood there awkwardly for a tense moment before Ladybug let out a exasperated sigh.

"This is ridiculous." She grunted. "You're my partner and I can't even talk to you." She crossed her arms and kicked at the ground. Chat was unsure of how to respond for a moment. She had never let on that their arrangement bothered her before. She was unwavering in her resolve to keep their civilian lives separate and secret. Until now, that is. Chat didn't know what had prompted her change of heart, but he couldn't let this opportunity slip through his fingers.

"You can talk to me about anything, Ladybug." He finally said quietly. "I know you want to keep things separated, but it doesn't _have_ to be like that. You can trust me. You have to know by now that I would do anything to protect you."

Ladybug was taken back. She looked genuinely hurt by his words.

"I trust you completely, Chat." she said with deep conviction.

"Then what is it?"

He could see the war going on inside her as their eyes locked for a long moment.

"It's something my friend said... You-" she hesitated. "You think we're a good team right, Chat?" Chat beamed.

"Milady, we are _paw_ sitively _moew_ velous together." She couldn't help but melt a little at his crooked grin.

"I'm serious, chaton." She chided. "My friend thinks that knowing each other's secret identities would make us a better team. I can't help but wonder if she's right." Chat was stunned. He had held out hope of her changing her mind for so long that his mind would scarcely let him believe his ears.

"You...want to reveal our identities?" He asked, confused but hopeful.

"I-yes. Wait, no." Ladybug stammered and Chat scratched his head in confusion. "I mean, not right away. But...yes." He gaped at her with wide eyes for a moment before a smile spread across his face.

"And how do you _purr_ pose we go about this?" He asked, and she placed a finger over her lips while she pondered the question.

"Tell me something about yourself, not as Chat." She stated, causing his eyes to dance with excitement. "Something small. And I want you to think about it, then tell me on our next patrol. In return, I'll tell you something small about myself."

"Consider it a date, Milady." He said with a wink as he leaned closer.

"Don't push your luck, Kitty." She scolded, unsuccessfully trying to hide a smirk by turning away from him and pulling out her yoyo. Chat counted that as a small victory. "We should start our patrol."

Chat watched her with a lovesick grin as she swung away. For the first time in a long time, his heart swelled with hope. His Lady was finally letting him in.

He vaulted after her. As they raced across the rooftops of Paris, Chat felt lighter than he had in ages. The fight with his father was long forgotten. He couldn't help the way he watched her as they ran along their patrol route, and it didn't escape Ladybug's notice. She couldn't help but feel as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, despite the anxiety that lurked in the back of her mind.

When they had finished their patrol they were once again atop the Eiffel Tower. Neither of them were ready for the night to be over, and they found themselves sitting side by side and overlooking the city.

"Chaton, do you think we know each other?" Ladybug broke the silence as they dangled their feet over the edge of the balcony. "I mean not as superheroes, obviously. Behind the mask." She took in the surprised expression on his face, followed quickly by a mischievous grin. She was probably going to regret bringing this up, but the thought had been eating away at her since her conversation with Alya.

"Believe me, Milady, I would know you anywhere. There's no way I could have met you and not recognized you." He replied with a wink. "I don't mean this in a creepy stalker way, but you carry yourself very distinctly." Though he meant it as a compliment, her downcast demeanor made him wonder if he had said something wrong.

"I'm not…" She started, then second guessed herself and dropped her gaze. "I'm different without the mask." She said quietly. Chat reached over to gently lift her chin, and her eyes met his again. She made no effort to brush him off the way she usually would, even though she was acutely aware of how close they were.

"I don't know much about you under the mask." He began slowly. "But I know _you_. I know you are kind, and brave. I know you have the heart of a warrior. I know that you would sacrifice yourself for those you love. No matter how different you are under the mask, those things can't change." He couldn't help but gently stroke her jawline before forcing himself to pull his hand away.

Speechless, she stared into his earnest eyes, soaking in his words. She knew he cared for her. It was evident from the countless times he had thrown himself in harm's way to spare her, in the way he gave her space when she asked for it, and in his eyes now as they searched hers. He only knew one side of her though. He knew her as the coordinated akuma fighting superhero, not as her clumsy, soft-spoken alter-ego.

"I'm afraid you'll be disappointed " She finally confessed. It was like breaking a dam. The words came flooding out. "We've been through so much together, and you mean so much to me, I just can't bear the thought of letting you down. Especially after all the times you've had my back. What if you find out that under the mask I'm clumsy, and shy, and _always_ late, and... are you _laughing_ at me!?"

Chat was blatantly laughing with a huge grin on his face. She wanted to be angry but all she could manage was bewildered.

"Forgive me, Milady." He managed through chuckles. "But _that's_ what you're worried about? You could never disappoint me, Buginette." Sobering, he gently touched her cheek again, and again she made no attempt to brush him off. "The mask isn't what makes you a hero. You are. No matter who is behind that mask, I could never think less of you. I thought you knew that by now."

For a long moment she just sat there, stunned. He really thought that much of her? As she gazed into his ernest green eyes She could feel her walls start to crumble and the anxiety begin to fade.

"You really are hopeless aren't you, Kitty?" She teased with a smirk, as she flicked the bell on his collar. "Thank you, chaton." She continued in a sober tone. "For always being there for me, and for being so patient with me."

"Always." He replied with a warm smile, and took her hand in his to place a kiss on it. To his delight, rather than pulling her hand away, she slipped it into his and rested her head on his shoulder. In that moment, Chat felt as though he could fly.

 *** Author's Note ***

 **Thank you so much for reading! This is my first attempt at a fanfic. I have most of the story planned out already and the next three chapters just need a little more editing. I have two small kids, so my updates will probably be unpredictable, but I promise I won't leave you hanging.**

 **Comments and reviews are welcome! I would love to know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There were many things Marinette enjoyed about being an official graduate. She enjoyed spending extra time with the people she loved, like her parents and Alya. She enjoyed being able to devote entire days to designing and sewing, or helping her parents out in the bakery. One thing, above all else, she absolutely _loved_ : sleeping in. She relished in the luxury of being comatose, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets, her oversized cat pillow clutched to her chest, until sunrise was long past. On mornings such as those, it took nothing short of a tsunami level emergency to forcibly awaken her.

However, this was not one of those blessed mornings when she had the luxury of such indulgences. This particular morning she had set her alarm early, and even enlisted Alya as her backup plan should she sleep through it, in anticipation of a _very_ important phone call.

Every spring, Agreste Fashion would hold a design competition, open only to graduating students, for a highly coveted internship position. The company would scope out any promising young talent and have the opportunity to scoop them up before their competitors had the chance. In turn, thousands of aspiring designers had the opportunity to make their work known, have it reviewed by working professionals, and possibly get a jump on their career.

There was no way Marinette could pass up the chance, regardless of her feelings about Gabriel Agreste, the man she once idolized. Seeing firsthand how he treated his own son with such cold indifference had knocked him down from his pedestal long ago. Even so, he owned one of the most prestigious companies in the industry, and it was unlikely she would ever have even a chance of working with him. The decision was simple.

Four months after her first submission, and much to her surprise and delight, she had made it to the final five candidates. Today was the day she would receive a call informing her whether or not she would advance to the final three. Her parents, as well as Alya, were beyond proud of her accomplishments, and would often brag about her.

Marinette was _almost_ always happy to see her best friend. The main exception was when Alya would come over to act as her alarm clock. The girl was ruthless. She would stop at nothing to make sure Marinette pulled her sorry carcass out of bed on time, once going so far as to wet the end of a cotton swab and stick it in her unfortunate victim's ear. Though Alya adamantly denied it, Marinette suspected she secretly enjoyed it.

As predicted, Marinette slept through her alarm, leaving her at the mercy of her best friend. This time Alya's torture of choice was her icy hands thrusting under Marinette's cozy blankets and onto the bare skin of her back. Tikki, who was safely hidden away, wasn't sure which was louder, Marinette's pterodactyl screech or Alya's hysterical laughter.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty," Alya finally choked out through fits of laughter. "Your mom is making breakfast."

Marinette only grunted in response and stomped after her. Luckily for Alya, she couldn't stay mad for long.

After her brain had a chance to wake up, Marinette was a complete wreck. Despite the assurances of Alya and her parents that she was sure to advance to the next round, she spent the first part of the morning as a tightly wound ball of nerves. She tripped over essentially everything humanly possible, spilled her orange juice down the front of Alya's shirt, and by the end of breakfast the kitchen looked like a post-akuma disaster zone. By the time the call came, she had become a hazard to herself and everyone around her. The second she saw the caller ID she grabbed Alya's hand in a vice grip.

"You've got this, girl." Alya encouraged and Marinette nodded in determination before answering the call.

"H-hello?" She squeaked, and both girls grimaced at the high pitch.

"Good morning. This is Nathalie Sancoeur with Agreste Fashion. Am I speaking with Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" The smooth and ever-professional voice of Gabriel Agreste's personal assistant sounded through the phone.

"Yes, this is Marinette. I've been expecting your call." Marinette replied more calmly.

"I am calling regarding your status for the design internship." Marinette's stomach clenched in a painful knot, and she squeezed Alya's hand tighter, eliciting a muffled yelp. "Congratulations, Miss Dupain-Cheng. You have advanced to the final three candidates. The next step in the process is an in-person interview. I will personally be conducting the interviews of the three finalists."

"That's amazing news! Thank you so much!" Marinette could hardly contain her excitement. She glanced at Alya, who was already doing a victory dance and giving Tom and Sabine an exuberant double thumbs up.

"The interviews will be held tomorrow. You will be expected to bring a brand new design to submit, which will be reviewed by Mr. Agreste himself, after which he will decide on the final candidate." Nathalie continued.

"A new design...by _tomorrow_?" Marinette almost choked in disbelief. How was she going to get a new design done by tomorrow?

"That is correct. I will email you all of the relevant details. Do you have any further questions?"

"Um, no I guess not." She answered in a daze.

"Then I will see you tomorrow. Good day." With that Nathalie hung up, leaving Marinette's mind reeling.

The second she lowered the phone Alya and her parents exploded with congratulations.

"But they want a new design by _tomorrow_." Marinette moaned. "How on earth am I supposed to make that happen?" She began to panic and Alya have her a supportive hug.

"You've got this, girl." She said affectionately. "I'm gonna get out of your hair so you can get to it." With a wink and a parting wave to Tom and Sabine, she headed out the door and Marinette ascended to her loft.

"Tikki, what am I going to do?" She blurted the moment her trap door shut, then let out a loud moan as she plopped unceremoniously on her chaise. "This is a nightmare."

"You can do it, Marinette!" Tikki encouraged in her usual chipper manner. "All you need is a little inspiration and focus. Besides, you have until patrol tonight to work on it. That's plenty of time!"

Marinette bolted to her feet frantically, shoving her fingers into her hair and screeching in panic.

"Patrol! I forgot about patrol!" She began to pace the room and gesture wildly with her hands. "Chat's going to expect me to tell him something about me- Marinette me! And I don't know if I'll even be able to face him after how our last patrol went!"

She sank down against the wall, pulling her knees to her chest and covering her face with her hands. Tikki floated down to her and perched atop her knee as a sympathetic gesture. She had learned through the years that it was best to let Marinette vent all her worries before offering her advice, so she waited patiently while her chosen unleashed her pent up fears.

"I could've just pushed him away like I always do, _but no_ , I had to go and encourage him! I let things go too far. I don't want to lead him on, but he was so earnest and sincere... and that look in his eyes..." She stared off, momentarily lost in the memory, while Tikki noted the hint of a smile that touched her lips. "He's always been my anchor, but I never even let myself consider him as anything more than my partner. I mean, you can't really have much of a relationship with someone when you don't even know their real name, now can you?" Marinette sighed. "Revealing our identities is going to change _everything_. There won't be anything standing in the way anymore. When the masks are gone, what if it changes the way we feel? What if instead of making us a better team, it breaks us? I can't lose him, Tikki. He's my best friend." She hung her head.

"Oh, Marinette, it's perfectly normal to be afraid of change." Tikki said softly. "Just don't be so careful with what you have that you miss out on something even better."

"You're right, Tikki, as usual." Marinette smiled as Tikki nuzzled her cheek affectionately, her downcast mood already improving. "Thanks for being there for me."

"Anytime." Tikki beamed. "But for now, there's something else that requires your attention." She shot a pointed look to the drawing table and Marinette followed her gaze.

"Right.'" She said determinedly and stood to her feet. "Let's get to work."

 ***Author's Note***

 **Sorry this update took so long! On top of the holidays, and both of my kids having birthdays, I ended up adding several chapters between what I had intended to be chapters 4-6. It should tie everything together a lot better.**

 **I hope you enjoy Chapter 4, and Chapter 5 is almost finished. :) I love reading your comments so let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Adrien woke that morning, there was a fire in his eyes. Nothing was going to stand in his way today. He was unstoppable. The night before had ended with a simple goodbye, no kiss or anything spectacular, but the simple fact that his Lady was letting down the walls was enough to send his spirit soaring, and solidify his resolve on the matter of his father.

The two Agrestes had fought the day before, and viciously. Adrien had recently graduated and decided that he wanted to attend university in pursuit of a science degree, consequently putting a hold on his modeling career. He neglected to reveal that he never intended to return. However, his father would hear nothing of his plans, and firmly insisted that he not only continue modeling full time, but also give up his ridiculous dreams of university in favor of learning how to run the family business. He was to follow in his father's footsteps. Period. As neither would back down, the conversation grew explosive, ending with his father threatening to cut him off completely and Adrien storming off telling him to go right ahead. They hadn't spoken since.

Adrien had been upset, to say the least, when he had left for patrol, but the instant he saw Ladybug his father's biting words faded to the back of his mind. Somehow just being with her put him at peace. She was his quiet in the storm, and she had no idea.

He could still hardly believe that the night before had really happened. It sent electricity through his veins as the memory of Ladybug sliding her hand into his flashed through his mind. It also made Plagg _almost_ lose his appetite each time Adrien would gaze dreamily at his palm and sigh. Today was going to be a good day, Adrien could feel it in his bones. For the first time in a long time, he felt alive.

It didn't matter that his alarm sounded too early, that his breakfast was not the croissants he craved, or that his highly detailed schedule had been orchestrated by his father instead of himself. None of those things could do a thing to dampen his mood today, and for one simple reason. Today was the last day he would allow his life to be controlled by someone else.

He practically skipped up to Nathalie as she was wrapping up a phone call.

"Do you have any further questions? Then I will see you tomorrow. Good day." He barely let her end the call before he enveloped her in a firm embrace, causing her to uncharacteristically stammer and almost drop her phone. "A-Adrien!" She exclaimed in surprise. "What's all this about?"

"Oh nothing." Adrien smiled at her warmly. "It's just gonna be a good day."

He was out the door before she could pull herself from her stupor. Adrien would've given almost anything for a picture of her as she stood there gaping at him, glasses knocked crooked and hair slightly mussed on one side. As he made his way down the street, he couldn't help but laugh to himself as he imagined Hawkmoth offering to trade a photo of the moment in exchange for his Miraculous.

He smiled and waved at people as he passed them on the sidewalk. It didn't even bother him when a group of fangirls begged him for his autograph. In fact, he even volunteered to take a photo with them, causing them to collectively swoon. It was as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he could finally breathe. Even his photographer noticed the difference.

"That was the best photo shoot we have ever had!" Vincent exclaimed in his thick Italian accent as he packed up his gear. "Such fire, such passion! You must bring this fire to our next shoot as well."

"Sorry to break it to you, Vince," Adrien clapped a hand on his shoulder. "But this will be my last shoot." Vincent grabbed Adrien by both shoulders, visibly shocked.

"You don't mean-!" He exclaimed, and Adrien nodded.

"I'm not going to model anymore." Adrien confirmed and Vincent hung his head for a moment before he suddenly looked back up at him in genuine concern.

"But your father..."

"No longer has a say what I do." Adrien finished for him.

"Then I wish you well, my friend." Vincent shook Adrien's hand with an approving grin, which Adrien returned before gathering his things and walking away from his modeling career.

Earlier that morning, he had wondered if he would feel any regret as he closed this chapter of his life. As he stole a final glance at the camera crew cleaning up, he had his answer. He simply felt free. Maybe in a few years he could even walk down the street without random strangers swooning over him and begging him to scribble on random objects. That would be a nice change.

His phone rang breaking him away from his thoughts and Nino's picture flashed onto the screen. The two of them had made plans to look at apartments that afternoon. Grand ideas of getting a place together after graduation had been jokingly tossed around between the two for years. The fight with his father had been the last straw that made Adrien finally put the plan in motion.

"Hey, Nino. I'm just finishing up."

"Perfect, bro. I have four places lined up for us to see. I'm sending you the addresses. First one only had one opening today, and it's in fifteen minutes. Can you make it?" Nino inquired and Adrien couldn't help but smirk. Chat Noir could make it in plenty of time, and even stop for those croissants he had been craving.

"No problem, Nino. I'll meet you there." Adrien replied and hung up as he ducked into an alleyway and opened his overshirt. Plagg floated up with arms crossed and disdain written all over his tiny face.

"You know I'm not your personal chauffeur, right?" Plagg groaned. "You have one of those, and his name is _not me._ "

"Actually, I don't anymore." Adrien countered. "My father cut me off, remember? It's just you and me now." He teased with a mocking grin and Plagg moaned in response. "Come on, I'll buy you whatever cheese you want when we stop at the bakery."

"You got yourself a deal, kid!"

With that, Plagg practically jumped into the miraculous, and Chat Noir vaulted off across the rooftops.

The entire time they were searching for their new home, Adrien was practically bouncing off the walls in anticipation of that night. Nino had attributed his uncharacteristic effervescence to his newfound freedom, until they were grabbing a late snack after viewing the last potential apartment. Adrien was absolutely buzzing with energy, causing Nino to eye him suspiciously as he obsessively checked the progress of the slowly setting sun.

"Dude," Nino finally blurted. "What is wrong with you? You look like you just chugged a triple espresso."

"Sorry, Nino." Adrien replied as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Guess I'm just excited."

"Bro, I'm excited to get a place with you too, but you don't see me wigging out about it." Nino teased with a chuckle and Adrien shot him a deadpan glare.

"I'll have you know, it has nothing to do with you. I just so happen to have a date tonight." Adrien stated proudly, then gazed off toward the Eiffel Tower with a lovesick grin, earning another chuckle from his friend.

"And who is this lucky lady?" Nino leaned in, intent on razzing Adrien to the full extent.

"I uh...I don't know her name yet." Adrien admitted with a slight grimace.

"Oh, I get it." Nino replied with a knowing nod. "Since when do you go on blind dates, bro?"

"Well, it isn't really a blind date. It's sort of...complicated." Adrien sighed. How could he explain this without blatantly lying or giving something away? "We've gotten to know each other over the last few years, but we've never met...face to face."

"So...like an online type thing?" Nino asked as he scratched his head.

"Well, sort of." Adrien hedged.

"So...you're meeting her for the first time tonight or something?" Nino further inquired, growing steadily more confused.

"No. Well," Adrien struggled to find the right way to describe his relationship with Ladybug. "It's..."

"Complicated." Nino finished for him and Adrien nodded. "Whatever, dude. You can keep your confusing love saga." Nino raised his hands in surrender as Adrien compulsively checked the progress of the sun. "Go find your lady. Besides, I have a lady of my own to attend to. See ya later."

"Tell Alya I said hi!" Adrien called after him as Nino began to walk away.

Adrien felt twinge of guilt for basically blowing off his best friend, but he was glad he had a little extra time before his rendezvous with his Lady. There were a couple stops he wanted to make on his way.


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

***A/N*** **The long awaited chapter 6 is finally finished! Between the holidays, writer's block, the hubs being deployed, and this being a surprisingly difficult chapter to write, it was a rough task getting it done. I hope you all enjoy the extra long LadyNoir fluff! :)**

Chapter 6

Ladybug was the first to swing up to their favorite perch. It wasn't often that she had the opportunity to simply gaze out over the city and soak in the quiet. Chat was almost always there waiting for her when she arrived. Not that she minded. Seeing that stupid grin he always got when she landed never failed to lift her spirits, not that she would ever tell him.

She closed her eyes and savored the warm breeze, choosing to release her braid and let the wind flow through her midnight hair. There was something purifying about the air up there. The sounds of the bustling city became increasingly distant and faint the higher she climbed, and the lights far below danced in a rhythmic pattern. This was the view that had finally inspired her latest design project. After toiling feverishly for the entirety of the day, the end result was nearly perfect. Marinette felt it was one of her greatest works yet.

"You look peaceful." Chat commented as he climbed the last bit up the tower.

"You're late." She playfully scolded without opening her eyes.

"I had a couple stops to make. Would Milady accept a peace offering?"

"She might." Ladybug countered as she peeked open one eye. When she caught sight of the "offering" he held out to her, both eyes shot open wide. For printed on the side of the outstretched paper bag was none other than the seal of her parents' bakery. The very same seal that she had designed herself. Inside were the croissants her father had made that morning. Chocolate croissants, if her nose was correct.

"What is it?" Chat asked, noticing her odd reaction to a bag of pastries. "This happens to be the finest bakery in Paris." He bragged and Ladybug couldn't hold back a snicker.

"Looks like my friend was right after all." She replied and Chat cocked his head quizzically. "We must have at least seen each other without the masks."

"Wait, what?" Chat blurted. "You know that from a bag of croissants? How?" He eyed the bag skeptically.

"I'm not giving away all my secrets just yet, chaton." She teased as she flicked his bell and plucked the bag from his hands.

The two settled into a familiar position, side by side with their feet dangling over the edge of the platform. Ladybug opened the bag to reveal not only several chocolate croissants, but a delicate yellow rose bud as well. Chat watched with pride as a smile touched her lips.

"A yellow rose symbolizes friendship." Chat said as she brought the bud to her nose and breathed in the aroma. "I thought it was fitting."

"Quite." With a smile, she tucked the small rose behind her ear, then pulled two croissants from the bag and handed one to Chat. "To friendship." She held the croissant in the air and Chat followed suit.

"To friendship." Chat repeated.

A comfortable silence fell between them as they savored their treats and the view, until finally Chat spoke up.

"So," Chat began slowly. "You said that under the mask you're different. Different how?"

"Oh. Um. Well, for starters I don't do parkour in my spare time." she let out a half chuckle and tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear. "In fact, I would probably break my neck if I tried basically anything I do as Ladybug."

"Oh?" Chat perked up, a mischievous smirk spreading across his face. "Could it be that the graceful savior of Paris is a clawset klutz?" He bumped her shoulder with his and she pouted.

"Yes! Ok? Without kwami magic I can't walk across a room without tripping over my own feet. Happy now?" She crossed her arms to demonstrate her annoyance, and Chat laughed. Then his expression softened. The smile stayed on his face but his eyes looked off into the distance. Ladybug thought she spotted a hint of sadness.

"That reminds me of my friend Ma-"

"No names!" She cut him off suddenly. He clenched his jaw for a split second, then dropped his gaze to his lap to concentrate on the small pebble he had picked up and was rolling absent mindedly between his fingers.

"I have a clumsy friend, that's all. At least I used to. I'm not sure what we are anymore." He looked back up to the skyline and threw the pebble into the distance as Ladybug eyed him quietly. It wasn't often that Chat dropped his nonchalant façade enough for her to glimpse the pain behind his eyes, but she could see that this lost friendship deeply bothered him.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, not knowing why but feeling the need to. Someone needed to apologize for hurting her chaton. He shrugged and dropped his gaze back to his now empty hands.

"People move on, I guess. She was one of my first real friends though. We were classmates a few years ago. But the last couple years our schedules were different and I guess she was busy. We haven't talked in a while."

"Who wouldn't want to hang out with you?" she dramatically rolled her eyes in an attempt to lighten the heavy atmosphere. "Doesn't everyone need a friend with messy hair and an endless supply of painfully awful puns?"

"Excuuuse me, milady, but my puns are purfect!" He dramatically threw his hand to his chest, but quickly softened again. "You're not the only one who is different under the mask, you know." He looked at her thoughtfully.

"Alright, chaton, I spilled my secret. Now it's your turn. What's the black cat of Paris really like?"

"I...don't get to cut loose very often. The house I grew up in was...strict. I haven't been able to completely break free of that yet. I'm working on it though. Being Chat is the only time I have any sort of freedom."

"And you use it to pun me to death?" she groaned, earning a chuckle from her partner. "That's an abuse of power."

"You know you love them, Bugaboo." he teased, leaning in, and she booped his nose, pushing him away.

"I will admit no such thing!" she protested, earning a smirk from her partner. "Besides, how many times has one of us taken a hit because you just had to make a joke at the exact wrong time?" She said in a more serious tone and pointed an accusatory finger at him. "I mean seriously! Could you please take the joking down a notch?" She griped.

"You could participate you know. It wouldn't kill you to let your hair down just a little." He reached up and ran his fingers through her silken hair. She ignored the goosebumps that rippled down her neck, and shot him a frustrated glare.

"You don't get it, Chat!" She sighed in exasperation. "Ever since the first time I transformed I've convinced myself I'm going to mess everything up. When we're out there fighting akumas, I'm putting everything I have into fixing things." Her voice steadily rose in intensity, unleashing the pent up angst. "I'm the only one who can cleanse the akuma. I don't get to joke around and take stupid risks! I can't afford to slip up!" Chat stared at her with wide eyes. "Not after what happened with Stoneheart. Half of Paris was turned into rock monsters. If I mess up people could get killed." She added quietly, hanging her head.

"Hey," He put a comforting arm around her and she gave into him, letting him be her support. "I do understand. Believe it or not, I've spent most of my life being pressured to be absolutely perfect. Perfect hair, perfect clothes, perfect grades. But being Chat...it's the only time I get to be free, to blow off steam. I guess I tend to let that freedom go to my head. I'm sorry." He offered sincerely, gently lifting her chin with a finger so her eyes met his. Her nose nearly brushed his and he fought the compelling urge to close the gap between them and kiss her.

"It's not the puns themselves." She said softly, looking away and breaking the moment. Chat swallowed and forced himself to refocus. "It's just the timing. In the heat of battle isn't really the best time for one-liners. Could you possibly save those for when there isn't a psychopath trying to steal our magical jewelry?" She asked in a lighter tone and he smiled.

"For you, Milady, anything." He raised her hand to place a kiss on her knuckles, and she tousled his hair playfully in return. "You see? We're getting better at this teamwork thing already." He said with a wink.


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

"Which reminds me, did you decide which deep dark secret you want to tell me?" She asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eye and Chat chuckled.

"It's hardly a deep dark secret, but yes."

"Go for it, kitty."

Chat stood, pulled out his baton, and made a show of spinning it around his body and posing in his signature fighting stance.

"You already know I'm a master with my baton." Ladybug rolled her eyes. "But you don't know that I'm also an expert fencer." He shifted to a fencing stance and jabbed at the air with his baton as though it were a foil. Satisfied with drawing a laugh from her, he slid back down by her side. "What about you?"

"I tried fencing once. To try and impress a guy." She added a bit sheepishly.

"Oh. Um, how did that go?" Chat asked hesitantly. He had secretly wondered if there had been someone else capturing his lady's attention, but they had never really talked about it.

"I wasn't too bad for a beginner, actually. Even without kwami magic. I didn't make it into the academy though." She frowned.

"I um. I meant impressing the guy." He clarified awkwardly.

"Oh. Nothing ever came of it." She said ruefully. "I wanted it to, but it was a flame that I never should have fanned. I moved on a long time ago."

Chat released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He wasn't sure if he should feel relieved. There _had_ been someone else.

"Care to know my deep dark secret?" Ladybug asked when Chat had fallen silent.

"Absolutely." He flashed a wide grin.

"I like to sew." She said simply.

"At least that's a useful skill to have." He commented. "Fencing is mostly useless, to be honest."

"What about in combat?" She asked and he shook his head.

"The baton is a completely different weapon. It's a whole different fighting style and stance. Fencing is good for conditioning and discipline, but there aren't a whole lot of random duels in the streets these days. Except when we fought Dark Blade... and Riposte. What is it with fencers?" He scratched his head.

"Surely, you have other useful skills." She offered, ignoring his comment.

"Do video game skills count?" He quirked a hopeful brow and she giggled.

"I hope so, or my countless hours of playing Ultimate Mecha Strike with my dad have been wasted."

"That sounds nice." He said thoughtfully. "My dad has never been the type to waste time sitting around playing games with me."

Ladybug noticed the sudden shift in Chat's demeanor at the mention of his father. It was as though he automatically tempered the ornery spark of his personality. She began to understand what he meant about his alter ego, and it troubled her.

"What do you do together?" She asked, hoping there were at least some good memories.

"Not much, other than eat painfully silent dinners together." His shoulders slumped as though a weight had been placed on them, and she wrapped her arm around his waist. It was her turn to be there for him. She smiled as he slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"What about your mom?" She further pressed as she let herself melt into his side. He was so warm. "I like to bake with mine."

"She uh. She disappeared a few years ago, so it was just me and my dad." He stared off into the distance with sad eyes.

She stared at him for a long moment. All this time he had been carrying this burden and she had been shutting him out. He had sacrificed himself for her countless times, taking a hit that was meant for her in spite of the repercussions to himself. She had seen him battered and bruised, tossed around like a doll, crushed, poisoned, frozen, and erased from time itself. She had been forced to fight him on more than one occasion when the influence of an akuma turned him against her. She knew the sound of his boots running across the rooftops, his laugh, the twinkle in his eye when he told a particularly groan-worthy pun, yet she didn't know the first thing about the burden he carried. The realization tore through her.

"She taught me how to dance." Chat broke the silence and she look up at him to see the fond smile that had spread. Memories from long ago seemed to dance behind his eyes as he gazed off at the skyline.

An idea sparked in Ladybug's mind. She ran with it before she had the chance to talk herself out of it.

"Dance with me." She gently nudged him as a smile played on her lips.

Chat's look of confusion quickly changed to a smile that reached his eyes. He stood and bowed as he offered her his hand.

"Milady, may I have this dance?"

"You may, sir." She replied as she placed her hand in his. He brought her knuckles to his lips before pulling her close, one hand on her waist, the other holding hers slightly outstretched as they began a slow waltz.

Neither of them seemed to mind the absence of music as they swayed in each other's embrace. Ladybug let herself get lost in his gaze. She had glimpsed a side of him she never knew existed, and everything in her burned to know more. At first, she had thought it would be difficult to cross the dangerous line she had carefully enforced up till now. But now... she wanted to know him. She wanted him to know her.

Slowly their dance evolved as Chat's arms encircled Ladybug's waist, and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Lost in their own world, they felt themselves drifting closer, closer.

"Ladybug," Chat almost whispered as his nose brushed hers and his eyelids became heavy. "I-"

An explosion thundered through the air, rocking the ground and causing the tower to sway dangerously. The motion knocked them off their feet, sending them sprawling across the the platform. Chat had inadvertently pulled Ladybug on top of him in the commotion. The smile that crept across his face was met with an incredulous glare.

"Not now, kitty." Ladybug growled as she scrambled to her feet.

"Right. Timing." He snapped himself back to the situation at hand. "Duty calls." He said as they jumped from the tower in pursuit of the threat.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Marinette fiddled nervously with the edge of her skirt. She had checked and rechecked her new design a hundred times since she sat down on the rigid leather couch. The three cups of coffee she had guzzled down that morning were _absolutely_ necessary after the late night she had with Chat Noir, but all the caffeine had made her jittery. At least she had made it on time, thanks to her mother's colossal efforts to wake her early enough.

Being the naturally friendly person she was, Marinette attempted to start a conversation with the girl seated directly across from her to pass the time easier. However, the polished brunette seemed to have absolutely no interest in bothering herself to make Marinette's acquaintance as she tried to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Marinette." She held out her hand expectantly, only to be met with a sneer.

"Celeste Reno." She replied curtly, blatantly ignoring Marinette's outstretched hand, and instead giving her a judgemental once over. "I'm sure you've heard of me. I'm only the most promising young designer in the industry."

Marinette grit her teeth to keep any biting remarks to herself, despite how tempting it was to let them loose, and instead offered a tight smile. If she could handle Chloe, she could certainly handle this arrogant, self-absorbed princess. She would have to get used to it working in fashion anyway. Adrien had shared numerous harrowing tales from his life in the industry.

"Good luck." Marinette offered instead when the office door opened and Nathalie called on Celeste.

"I don't need luck." Celeste scoffed with a flip of her long, carefully styled hair, then marched confidently through the office door on her stilettos. Marinette absently wondered how Celeste walked in the painful looking contraptions without breaking her ankles.

The haughty side glance Celeste shot back at Marinette made her grit her teeth again. She tried not to let it get to her, but she couldn't deny that she was glad to have the space to herself. At least, she was at first. The incessant ticking of the clock seemed to echo through her skull, causing the painful knot in her stomach to clench tighter, and the nervous tapping of her foot to accelerate. Images of Chat Noir that had been floating through her mind at inopportune moments all morning were _definitely_ not helping her situation either. Before long she found herself pacing the floor in an attempt to burn off some of the nervous energy.

She should _really_ be concentrating on her impending interview rather than the feeling of her partner's strong arms encircling her waist, the way his eyes seemed to burn as they locked with her's, the words he didn't get to say as they almost...

 _Snap out if it!_ She chided herself. _Focus._

A click of the door handle, followed by the tail end of a conversation, captured her attention and she whirled toward the sound. Celeste shook Nathalie's hand with a wide grin before turning and marching in Marinette's direction.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng." Nathalie called in her smooth, professional voice.

Marinette scooped up her belongings in a rush, turned... and marched directly into Celeste, causing her to stumble back on her precarious stilettos and knocking her oversized purse to the floor with a clatter.

Though she knew it was rather pointless, Marinette apologized profusely as she helped Celeste gather the spilled contents of her designer bag. She couldn't help but notice the design in the open sketch book as she gathered it up, and paused for a moment to eye the arachnid themed dress design. It was definitely bold, she'd give Celeste that. Creepy, and could possibly give small children nightmares, but bold.

Celeste snatched the paper from her with a scowl and shoved it roughly into her bag before storming off with an indignant huff. Marinette wasn't sure what to make of Nathalie's odd expression as she observed the encounter. She smoothed her skirt and took a steadying breath before allowing herself to be guided through the door.

"Good morning, Miss Dupain-Cheng." Nathalie began calmly as Marinette seated herself in the chair across the desk.

"Good morning, Nathalie." Marinette replied, balking when Nathalie looked a little stunned. "I mean Miss Sancoeur! Oh my word, I'm so sorry. I'm not sure if you remember me, but I used to be friends with Adrien. We went to school together. Anyway, he used to talk about you quite a bit and always referred to you by your first name." She added a bit sheepishly and Nathalie softened.

"Ah yes, I remember you." Nathalie said with a slight nod. "You won a few of the design contests. I remember your derby hat. Poor Adrien was sneezing the entire photo shoot because of the feathers." A hint of a grin momentarily touched her lips. "It is nice to see you again. Adrien spoke of you fondly."

"He- wait- me?" She stammered as heat touched her cheeks. "I-I didn't realize he talked about me."

"Shall we get to the matter at hand?" Nathalie redirected as she adjusted her glasses.

"Of course." Marinette replied, clearing her throat and sitting a little straighter. "First, I would like to apologize for the mishap a moment ago. I can be embarrassingly clumsy sometimes."

A flicker of a look Marinette couldn't quite identify crossed Nathalie's face before she replied, "I'm sure it wasn't intentional. At least not on your part. Miss Reno has a bit of a reputation for instigating petty squabbles. Mr. Agreste does _not_ tolerate such behavior." Marinette sat stunned, unsure of how to respond, for an awkward moment before Nathalie continued. "Congratulations on making it this far in the selection process. You should be proud. Do you have your design?" She held out her hand expectantly.

Marinette silently handed her portfolio across the desk and chewed her lip while Nathalie carefully scrutinized it for what seemed like hours.

"Very nice." She said finally. "What inspired your design?"

"Well, lot's of designs feature the Eiffel Tower since it is so iconic. I sort of flipped it and drew my inspiration from the view atop the Tower, overlooking Paris." Marinette explained.

"I see." Nathalie nodded as she close the folder. "The point of requiring a new design in a small time frame was to determine your capability of working under time constraints. You have done a fine job."

Marinette beamed. "Thank you."

"All three designs will be personally reviewed by Mr. Agreste, along with my recommendation. You can expect to hear back in a few days. That will be all." Nathalie directed Marinette to the door and closed it behind her.

Marinette let out a deep breath before she made her way to the street, a hopeful smile playing on her lips.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The moment Marinette stepped through the door of the bakery she was enveloped by the enormous arms of her father. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at his antics, which were often ridiculous, over the top, and slightly embarrassing, but she knew without a single doubt that her father _adored_ her. He was her steadfast rock of support in the midst of all the uncertainties of life.

"Hello, Papa." She greeted him affectionately, returning the embrace and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, pumpkin. How did your interview go?" Tom asked as they made their way to the kitchen and he gathered a large bowl and several ingredients.

"It went well." Marinette replied in a hopeful voice as she watched her father measure the flour. "At least, as far as I can tell. Nathalie Sancoeur did the interview. You remember, she was the assistant to Adrien's dad? Adrien talked about her sometimes." She stole a few chocolate chips and popped them into her mouth while Tom thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah, the blond boy you had pictures of all over your room?" He asked a little too innocently.

" _Papa!_ " She groaned, feeling her face flush as her father chuckled at her expense.

"Nice kid. I always liked him." He said with an approving nod.

" _Anyway_ ," Marinette redirected emphatically. "Mr. Agreste's assistant seemed to like my new design. She said I did well with the project, anyway, so I guess that's good."

"Seems like it would be." Her father agreed, playfully swatting her hand away from the chocolates. "Keep eating those and there won't be any left for the cookies." He warned. "So, what's the next step?"

"Nathalie, I mean Miss Sancoeur," She corrected, remembering her blunder earlier. "Will make a recommendation, then Mr. Agreste himself will choose who gets the internship."

"And, _of course_ , he will pick my daughter, the greatest fashion designer of all time." Tom beamed confidently, causing his daughter to roll her eyes. "Either that or he's certifiably insane."

"We'll see, Papa." She said as she stole a few more chocolate chips on her way to the stairs. "Let me know when those are done?" She called over her shoulder.

"Sure thing, pumpkin."

Marinette kissed her mother on the cheek before making her way to her room and kicking her shoes off in the general direction of the closet. She dropped her handful of stolen chocolate on the desk and Tikki zipped out with a squeal.

While her kwami enjoyed her treat, Marinette changed and tucked her shoes away in the bottom of the closet. As she stood, her eyes wandered to the corner, landing on a box that was all but hidden from view. She carefully pulled it out and carried it to her chaise. It had been months since she had let herself look at the contents. Each item had been carefully placed inside and sealed away in an attempt to seal away her heartache.

With a bracing breath, she removed the lid and let her eyes fall to the photo of herself, blushing and smashed between Alya and a beaming Adrien. A heavy smile settled on her lips. She no longer broke down into sobs as the memories flooded her mind, but the weight of what she had lost still pulled at her heart.

 _Adrien_.

She ran her fingers along the lucky bracelet he had given her for her fifteenth birthday, and wondered for the thousandth time if he had kept the one she had given him. Flipping through the photos one by one, she let the memories come. Every smile, every blush, every failed attempt at flirting. Every rejected phone call, every evasive text, every made up excuse to avoid seeing him. Finally, every tear filled night spent clutching her stomach in agony as she tried to let her first love go. She couldn't have him. She would _never_ be able to have him. So she let him go.

Slowly and gently, she replaced the contents of the box and once again tucked it away in a corner of her closet, as she tucked her regret away in a corner of her heart. Tikki said nothing, but softly nuzzled her chosen's cheek in a gesture of sympathy.

Marinette drew in a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "Are you up for a run?"

Tikki merely smiled and nodded.


	10. Chapter 9

Adrien sauntered through the door, his hands shoved casually in his pockets, soaking in the details around him. To be perfectly honest, he wasn't exactly sure what all he should be looking for in an apartment, since it was his first time living on his own, after all. Well, on his own with Nino. However, he _had_ put together a mental list of certain features that would better suit his... unique situation. For the most part, the layout of the place didn't matter to him, but certain aspects were necessary for him to keep his soon-to-be roommate in the dark about his alter-ego. It was for this reason alone that he rejected the studio apartment they had seen earlier that morning. How on earth was he going to hide Plagg with no walls?

Strolling into one of the two bedrooms, he looked it over. It was on the small side, but it would easily fit all the necessary furniture and still have enough room to move around. Shifting his eyes to the window, he noted that it looked out over the street in front of the apartment building. Not ideal.

He moved on to the second room. It was relatively the same size, though perhaps a bit smaller. As he stepped toward the window, Plagg floated up to hover by Adrien's shoulder.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Plagg complained in a low whisper.

"Plagg, we've been over this." Adrien replied wearily as he reached the window and inspected the view. Directly across the alleyway it overlooked was a windowless brick wall. After checking every angle he smiled to himself. Perfect.

"But what if I get hungry?" The kwami whined. "I can't just go waltzing around the place with DJ Four-Eyes around."

Adrien sighed. "I'll fit a mini-fridge in my room somewhere and keep it stocked with cheese, okay?" He mumbled quietly as he ensured that the window that would function as his means of slipping out undetected actually opened. "It can't always be camembert though." Plagg's jaw dropped and he clutched his tiny chest. "That stuff isn't cheap, and with my father cutting me off, we'll both have to cut back on some things. We can make it on my earnings from modeling for a while, but I'll have to get a new job sooner rather than later."

Plagg opened his mouth to complain further when the sound of Nino's footsteps came toward them. He popped his head around the corner as Plagg zipped out of sight.

"What do think about this one, bro?" Nino asked as he scanned the room.

"I like it." Adrien said with a smile and an approving nod. "We should still check out the last one, but I have a good feeling about this place."

"Oh, I heard back about that job." Nino said before cramming the end of his oversized burrito in his mouth. Adrien perked up, the etiquette that had been drilled into his brain forcing him to finish the bite in his mouth before responding.

"Oh yeah? Which one?"

"The assistant at the radio station." Nino replied and Adrien nodded his head in understanding. "I'd basically basically be getting people coffee and running errands, but its a foot in the door and it pays decent." Nino shrugged.

"Gotta start somewhere, right?" Adrien offered before biting into his burrito as Nino did the same.

"What about you, bro?" Nino mumbled through the mouthful. Adrien held back a grimace at the pieces of rice that sprayed from his best friends mouth as he spoke. "Are you gonna keep modeling or..." He trailed off when Adrien quickly turned away and shook his head.

"No." He said simply, a icy tone in his voice. "I told Vincent I won't be doing any more shoots, and I told Nathalie that I will be making my own schedules from now on." Nino nodded slowly, taking in the sudden change in Adrien's demeanor that always happened when anything to do with his father was mentioned, and all but forgot his food. He leaned back in his chair and studied his friend.

"You're dad didn't take that well, did he?" He asked sympathetically, and watched as Adrien's jaw clenched and he grew quiet, his father's cruel words echoing in his mind and cutting through him yet again. He wasn't sure which was worse, the explosive fight, or the days of cold silence that had stretched between them since.

"Not at all." He replied in a low voice, dropping the remnant of his burrito on his plate and leaning back in his chair with a hard expression. "It was bad, Nino." He added quietly after a moment. "My options were to either keep letting him dictate my life and making me miserable, or essentially be disowned." Nino's eyes widened.

"Wait, you mean he cut you off?" He narrowed his eyes, and Adrien nodded grimly. "That's harsh, bro." Nino replied, feeling helpless. He watched his friend for a long moment, wishing there was something, _anything_ he could do. What can you say to someone who has been repeatedly and brutally wounded by a person who is meant to cherish them?

"Wait, how are we going to afford an apartment then?" He blurted suddenly.

"My income from modeling is in my name, so I still have access to it. Father can't cut me off from that." Adrien answered and Nino relaxed some. "It'll last a while, but eventually I'll need to find another source of income, or maybe some scholarships or something. Maybe all those fencing lessons will finally be worth something. There's not much else I'm good at besides looking pretty." He finished with a mirthless laugh.

"What about tutoring?" Nino's eyes lit up as he sat a little taller. "I mean you know enough Mandarin that you probably could do something with it."

"Or maybe find work as a translator." Adrien said, hope rising at the idea. Nino nodded enthusiastically in agreement. "I'm fluent enough. I translated for Marinette's uncle when he came to Paris for that cooking competition at the Mayor's hotel. That seemed to go pretty well... Cheng Shifu getting akumatized aside. "

"That _definitely_ had more to do with Chloe than your translating." Nino said dryly as he picked up his forgotten burrito and continued devouring it.

"Do you think I could-" Adrien began, then his face fell. "Ah, never mind." Nino's brow furrowed.

"Could what?" He inquired and stared at Adrien for a long moment as his friend debated with himself.

"Do you think Marinette would be a reference for me?" Adrien visibly winced as the words finally flooded out.

"She would probably give a stranger one of her kidneys if they asked." Nino replied with a chuckle.

"It's just. I don't know." He shrugged. "We haven't even talked in like a year, and before that she always found some reason to avoid me." His gaze fell to the table and he picked at the edge of his napkin. "I don't think she likes me very much."

"I told you, bro, she's just busy. You know Marinette. She always has a _million_ things on her plate. I'm sure she would be glad to give you a glowing reference." Nino strategically skirted around the truth.

He, of course, had known the reason for Marinette distancing herself from Adrien, and had been forced to play the awkward middle man. He hated hiding things from Adrien, but feared the wrath of Alya enough that his silence was ensured.

"I'm sure she'll say yes. Just give her a call." Nino heard himself say and silently cursed himself. _What_ did he just say?! He was dead. He was _so_ dead. The love of his life was going to murder him, then... Was it possible to further torture someone after murdering them? If there was, Alya would no doubt find it.

"I don't know. I'll think about it." Adrien hedged, interrupting Nino's panic attack. Perhaps this wouldn't be the cause of his untimely demise after all.

"Thanks, Nino." Adrien said softly after a moment. Nino cocked his head, confused.

"What for?"

Adrien shrugged.

"For caring, and just for always being there for me. It means a lot." He offered a small, sincere smile, which Nino returned.

"Anytime, bro."

 ***Author's Note***

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed this story! Things are going to start picking up here pretty soon. ;)**

 **And thank you to everyone who has commented. I love hearing your feedback.**

 **You can find me on Tumblr as yourbasicbibliophile. I don't post much of my own stuff, but I reblog some pretty sweet MLB fanart and such.**


	11. Chapter 10

Nino looked at his beautiful, exotic goddess of a girlfriend, and _feared for his freaking life_.

"You _what_?!" Alya bellowed at her idiotic, sorry excuse of a boyfriend, earning a few looks from the other customers at the LadyNoir Cafe. He raised his hands in miserable surrender, while Marinette stared in awkward shock at the table the three of them occupied. "Nino, you _know_ how hard she worked to get over him, and you go and tell him to _call her_?"

"I know, I know!" He moaned. "It just slipped out! I'm _sorry_ , Marinette. Adrien has been going through a lot lately and I was just trying to help my bro out. I didn't think first, I swear!"

"Don't you start, you sorry piece of-"

"It's ok, Nino, really." Marinette interjected softly, with a hand on Alya's shoulder, and the couple turned toward her in befuddlement. "I'm fine. And I would be happy to give Adrien a good reference if it would help him." She offered a soft, sincere smile, expecting Alya to explode into a list of questions and a few choice expletives. Instead, pride shone in her eyes.

"Uh." Nino eloquently drawled out as his brain reset. "I... you... What?"

"I've moved on." Marinette calmly explained, sneaking a peek across the cafe at her favorite poster of Chat Noir as she slowly swirled the spoon in her coffee. She bit back a fond smile at his cocky smirk and exaggerated salute to the camera. She had watched as he posed for the photo after an akuma attack, shaking her head at his antics. Always the showman.

Posters of the famed heroes covered the walls of their favorite caffeine supplier. Most were candid shots of them in action, or talking to reporters or fans before ducking away to transform. Alya had stumbled upon the hero-themed hole-in-the-wall cafe right after it had opened a few months earlier, and immediately fell in love with the place. She even gave permission for them to use a few of her own photos as posters. The owner, Danica, was _almost_ as obsessed with the super duo as Alya, and went into a full-on fangirl freak out when Alya mentioned she ran the Ladyblog. It quickly became their go-to spot to hang out, partly because Alya left them little choice in the matter, and partly because it was actually _really_ cool.

At first, Marinette felt weird sitting at a table where the walls were plastered with her own face, masked of course, but she had eventually learned how to ignore them. Lately though, she had paid special attention to them. Specifically, to a pair of mischievous emerald eyes that she had somehow never noticed looked at her like she was the moon itself.

"Ok, I know I'm opening another can of stupid here, but why exactly did you shut him out in the first place?" Nino reclaimed her attention, and received an elbow in the ribs. " _Ow_ , babe! I'm serious! Did he do something, or-"

Marinette's eyes shot wide in surprise.

"No! He never did anything!" She exclaimed. "I guess that was a big part of it though. In all that time we spent together he never gave so much as a hint of being interested in me." She sighed. "Then I overhead him talking about this girl. He went on and on about how amazing and beautiful she was, and it was obvious he was in love with her." She gave a half-hearted shrug. "The way he talked about her... I knew I could never compete. And I knew it would kill me to stand by and watch him pine over someone else, so... I had to move on." She finished with downcast eyes.

Nino sighed in understanding.

"I'm officially a huge jerk. I'm sorry I brought it up, Marinette." Nino offered sincerely and she shook her head softly.

"Its really ok. You deserved to know."

"You sure?" Alya piped up. "One word and he spends the next week in his own private hell." A devious grin spread across her lips, making Nino squirm. Marinette chuckled.

"I'll grant him mercy this time." She said with a smile, and Alya almost looked disappointed. "But only if he tells us what's going on with Adrien." She said with exaggerated conviction. "You said he's having a rough time? What's going on?"

"Oh, you know, just his dad being his usual pompous, super-controlling self." Nino sagged in his chair. "They really got into it the other day over Adrien going to college instead of modeling. Adrien finally put his foot down and

his dad actually cut him off, to make a point I guess." Alya spat a biting curse under her breath and Nino hummed in agreement. "Guess he doesn't know his own son well enough to know my man doesn't care about the cash, so jokes on him. That's why Adrien needs a job reference though. Which reminds me of my big announcement."

Both girls perked up.

"Announcement?"

"We signed a lease on an apartment yesterday." Nino proclaimed with a wide grin, and the girls erupted with excited congratulations.

"When do you move in?" Alya bubbled.

"We get the keys later this week." He beamed. "I'm gonna see if I can use pizza to bribe Ivan and Kim into helping us carry boxes and furniture."

"Could you use a couple lovely young ladies to help unpack?" Marinette asked and Alya shot her a cautious look.

"You sure, girl? I get that you're ok with talking about him, but seeing him in person is a whole different ball game." She reached her hand over the table to cover Marinette's.

"I'm sure." She gave Alya's hand a squeeze. "I wouldn't miss it. Besides, Nino is right. It wasn't fair of me to shut Adrien out like that with no explanation. He needs friends right now, and I owe it to him to at least try and make it work."

"Oh, Marinette." Alya crooned, shifting to wrap her friend in a tight hug. "You really are too pure for this world."

Marinette's phone rang, cutting their embrace short. Her eyes shot wide when she saw the caller ID.

"It's the call." Her head shot up, her eyes locking with Alya's as anxiety and excitement warred within her. " _The_ call. About the internship." She stammered.

"Well answer it, girl!" Alya practically bounced in her seat.

"Hello, this is Marinette." She began in the best professional voice she could manage.

"Hello, Miss Dupain-Cheng. This is Nathalie Sancoeur with Agreste Fashion." The voice came through the phone. "Congratulations, you are the final candidate for the internship."

Marinette barely held back a squeal at the words.

"Your final interview will be with Mr. Agreste himself. He will decide if you are right for the position."

"Thank you!" She said breathlessly. "I'm honored."

After setting up the time for the interview, Marinette hung up the phone and stared in disbelief at her friends.

"I think this calls for a celebration!" Alya proclaimed and flagged down their server. "One extra large Choco Noir shake with three straws please."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"You cut your hair!" Ladybug squawked elegantly at the sight of Chat and he let out a hearty chuckle.

"That I did, Milady. Cats do groom themselves on occasion, you know."

She gaped at him for a long moment, taking in the change. Before, his hair had been longer and shaggy, like an untamable bewitched mop. Now, the back was cropped short, while the top had been left longer, though still wild and unkempt. It accentuated his jaw line, making him look more roguish and matured and she simply couldn't. Stop. Staring. Tousled or not, its impact on her was hard to stifle. She felt heat creep into her cheeks when she realized she was blatantly gawking at him, the smirk on his face revealing _exactly_ how much he was enjoying her attention. A dangerous glint sparked in his eye as he edged closer to his stunned partner.

" _Chat_ got your tongue, Bugaboo?"

"It, uh," She cleared her throat. "You're nice. I mean, it's you! I mean - gah! It looks nice. Your hair." She forced herself to look absolutely anywhere other than at her partner, if only to spare herself the image of his smug grin being burned into her brain. "So, uh why - why the change?" She struggled to compose herself.

"Well, partly because racing around Paris makes it look like a haystack." He joked as he drew steadily closer to her. "But mostly just because I can."

He neglected to mention exactly _why_ this newfound freedom was so meaningful. This was his time with his Lady, and he didn't plan to let it be spoiled by bringing up his oppressive past. Besides, that's exactly what it was. The past. And his future was right in front of him, with her raven hair shining in the dimming light and a crimson dusting on her cheeks that was making his heart threaten to race right out of his chest.

"So _that's_ why you always look you were just electrocuted!" She exclaimed, trying to hide a smirk, and he shot her a deadpan look.

"Basically."

"I hate to break it to you, chaton, but you're plan didn't work." Regaining her confidence, she reached up to tousle his hair. He couldn't have fought back the resulting dopey grin if he had wanted to. "It still looks ridiculous." She teased, her fingertips sending electricity jolting across every nerve in his body with the movements of her fingertips. Much more of this and he was going to end up a melty puddle of goo in her hands.

"Here." She began to brush her fingers through his hair, attempting to tame the wild mass. Focusing on her task, it took her a moment to notice the low rumble that rose from her partner's chest. Neither of them knew how his hands had found their way to her waist, or how they had drawn so close to each other. Suddenly, it dawned on her and she pulled her hands down quickly, blushing furiously.

"How do you do it?" Chat asked before she could pull away. "Keep your hair from looking crazy, I mean."

"Oh, that's what the braid is for." She ran her hand over her raven hair. "I have to keep it pulled back somehow or it gets in the way during akuma battles." Chat hummed quietly in understanding.

"I've always wondered why you wear the same hairstyle all the time." Chat mused as he ran his fingers over her braid. She tried to find the will to bat his hand away, but somehow came up short. As she looked up at his face, she let herself relish the feeling of his touch. She let herself take in the details of his face that she had neglected to notice all this time. All those times he teased that she would find his alter-ego irresistible…maybe there was something to that after all. "The braid makes you look older, I think." Chat continued.

"That's part of the reason I made the change." She commented, breaking from her dangerous train of thought. "I miss having shorter hair sometimes, but pigtails were about the only thing I could manage. I got tired of being mistaken for a twelve-year-old."

"Wait," Chat exclaimed in faux-shock as he took a step back. "you mean you've already been through puberty?" Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"What? The skin tight suit doesn't give that away, kitty?" She teased with a challenging grin, placing her hand on her hip for effect.

"Well, now that you mention it…" He took the opportunity to unashamedly scan down her body.

"Alright, you mangey cat," She chided, pretending she wasn't flattered by his attention. "that's enough of your trouble making." He grinned widely in mischievous defiance. "I have to get up early in the morning anyway, so I can't stay long.

"Party pooper." Chat griped as she leaned against a wall and slid down. "It had better be something important." He playfully chastised her as he slid down next to her.

"It is, in fact." She stated as she scooted up against his side, not realizing the jolt of elation it sent through her partner. "I have an interview for a job. Well, more of an internship than a job. But I'm hoping it will help me get my foot in the door."

"That's awesome, Bug!" Chat praised her with sincerity.

"Thanks, kitty." She replied with a small smile. "To be honest, I'm pretty nervous about it." She confessed. "The interview is with the boss of the company. He has a reputation of being incredibly harsh, merciless even. I've met him a few times, and from what I've seen, even the rumors don't do justice. He's so…cold." She stared off into the distance, remembering how she had seen Gabriel treat Adrien. Like he was a forgotten trophy meant to sit on display and look pretty.

"I know someone like that." Chat spoke up, his voice carefully controlled. "People like that are impossible to get close to. Even for the ones closest to them."

She nodded in silent agreement.

"I pity them." She said.

"What about the people they trample over?" Chat asked in a low voice, trying not to loose control of his emotions.

"Of course, I pity them too." She replied. "But there's a reason they became like that, right?" She looked at Chat but he stared blankly at his hands. "Just like every person Hawkmoth has ever akumatized. Something happened to them that made them lose control. Sometimes the 'bad guys' are in the most need of some sympathy."

"I suppose you're right." He replied after a long moment. His father may be an emotionless chasm of a human, but there _was_ a reason he had become that way. Losing the love of your life like that… Chat didn't even want to contemplate what that would be like. Maybe there was still a flicker of hope between him and his father. Maybe he shouldn't let that bridge burn quite yet.

He turned his head and marveled at the stunning woman beside him. Three years they had devoted themselves to defending Paris from super villains. Three years they had been forced to drop _everything_ at a moments notice to rush in and save the day. Three years they had sacrificed their time, their energy, and their wellbeing. And yet, she still managed to see the good in those villains. How could he help but fall a little more in love with her?

"What?" She ducked her head shyly and he realized he had been staring.

"Nothing. Just…you. You're incredible."

He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and reveled in the fact that she didn't pull away. Instead a small, shy smile spread on her lips. He loved seeing her like this. Sure, he loved seeing her as the strong protector of Paris, but seeing this side of her, the girl behind the hero, made him feel genuinely privileged.

A cool spring breeze blew past them, causing Ladybug to shiver.

"Are you cold?" Chat asked.

"A little, but I'm fine." She replied, trying to play it down. "It's a lot easier to stay warm when you're sprinting across the city." She chuckled lightly.

"Come here." He offered, patting the space in front of him. She quirked a brow at him skeptically for a moment as she considered his proposal. "I promise to be the perfect gentleman, Milady. Cat's honor." He held up a hand and she rolled her eyes.

To his surprise, she shifted in a smooth motion to position herself in front of him, then leaned back against him, relishing his warmth. Cautiously, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as he dared. The feeling of holding her, her back pressed against his chest, sent swirls of emotions rolling through him. In that moment, he couldn't imagine anything more perfect. He had never felt more thrilled, yet so content, and so…safe.

"Are you smelling my hair?" She said through a chuckle.

"You played with mine. It's only fair." He countered, pressing his nose into her hair and breathing in her scent. It was intoxicating.

"If you start purring, I'm moving." She threatened.

"No promises." He grinned mischievously as he pulled her closer.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a long while, simply enjoying the moment together with no chaos swirling around them.

"You saved my life once, you know." Chat commented, breaking the silence.

"Yeah? Which time?" She joked lightly. "When Copycat made you into a fugitive and almost got your miraculous?" Her fingers found his ring and began to slowly trace the edge. "Or when Lady Wifi locked you in the freezer and you almost froze to death?"

"Neither." Chat replied. "You saved me as a civilian."

Her interest peaked, she turned her head to look up at him, her nose nearly brushing the edge of his jaw.

"When was that?" She pressed.

"Ah, ah, ah." Chat chided, holding up a finger. "Spoilers." He booped her nose and she glared at him. "Your rules, not mine, Milady. All I can tell you is that there was an akuma rampaging through Paris, as usual, and I couldn't transform. I was injured and in serious trouble, and I probably would've been impaled if you hadn't showed up and saved the day."

She thought hard for a moment, trying to puzzle out the incident he was referring to, when she realized something.

"You've met me as a civilian before too." She stated and Chat's ears perked up.

"I did? When?" He blurted.

"Several times in fact." She replied with a nod. "I saved your tail then too." She teased and reached up to flick his bell. "But you saved mine too."

"Well there's no surprise there." He replied with a fond smile. "I guess we've got each other's backs in _and_ out of the suits, huh?"

"You bet, partner." She held up her fist, and he lightly bumped it with his.

 _"Bien Joue._ "

**A/N**

I'm still alive! I know it has been an eternity since I updated this story. Sorry guys! Going back to college full time while still being a full time mom of two littles is only for the insane.

0.0

Seriously.

I'm absolutely blown away that this story has reached 94 followers! Sincerely, thank you to all of you. I hope you enjoy the long-awaited LadyNoir fluff. I still plan to finish this thing!

*edit* We broke 100 followers! I can't tell you guys how much this means to me. I have the next several chapters mostly written, so the next update shouldn't take as long as the last one.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was never convenient when an akuma attacked. Stupid Hawkmoth and his stupid, _stupid_ timing.

Marinette had woken up early that morning to give herself ample time to prepare for her interview with Gabriel Agreste. She still could hardly believe that in a few short hours she would be sitting in front of one of the titans of fashion, having a conversation that might lead to her working as an intern at Agreste Fashion over the summer. Just the thought sent nervous flutters through her. She had dreamed of becoming a fashion designer for as long as she could remember. However, having a dream and making it a reality were two _very_ different things. She may be a superhero, but taking the first solid steps to making her dream come true were absolutely terrifying.

Gabriel Agreste was terrifying.

Her anxiety stemmed not so much because of the person, but rather the position he held. He had the power to turn her dream into ash before it even had a form. He could blacklist her from every major fashion company, making her a black sheep in the industry, if he so desired. And she knew first hand how cruel he could be. Seeing how cold Gabriel had been to Adrien when they were classmates had put a bitter taste in Marinette's mouth. No one deserved to be treated the way he had treated Adrien. She wasn't sure she would ever be able to forgive him for being such a neglectful, cruel father to someone so pure.

Still, he had one of the most successful fashion companies in Paris. Getting this internship would change the course of her career. It would open up countless opportunities for her and provide invaluable contacts. Besides, she couldn't exactly leave Paris and leave Hawkmoth to run rampant. She couldn't leave her kitty behind to pick up the pieces. She couldn't leave him. Not now.

When she first applied for the internship several months before, Marinette had been nervous about the possibility of running into Adrien. Now, with everything that had changed since then, she found herself feeling disappointed that encounter would most likely never happed since Adrien had stood up to his father. She was glad she had offered to help them move into their apartment. It was going to be nice to see Adrien again. Painfully awkward more than likely, but nice.

How long had it been since she had seen him? Somewhere close to a year and a half she figured, but stopped herself from counting it out to the day. A pang shot through her heart. She may not be in love with him anymore, but she desperately missed their friendship. How much had he changed in that time? She certainly had. Her hair was longer, she had grown taller, and she had grown lovely curves in all the right places. She had grown as a person as well, at least she hoped so. Without Adrien to fight over, she had even learned how to be civil with Chloe… most of the time. Chloe was still, well, Chloe after all.

Her world had been turned upside down that year she and Adrien had ended up in different classes. Without Adrien's constant presence to intoxicate her, Marinette had been forced to give her feelings some serious thought.

First, there were the facts that he was not only a famous model, but that he obviously felt nothing for her beyond friendship. Sure, he seemed to enjoy spending time with her, mostly with Alya and Nino involved, but he always seemed to be on guard. Maybe it was because of how things were at home, but she couldn't help but wonder if he would ever let her see past his practiced smiles. If all of that wasn't overwhelming enough, there was the undeniable fact that she was a super hero. No one knew her secret identity, not even her partner. She would be constantly forced to lie to Adrien, and that wasn't fair to him.

The day she overheard Adrien gushing about his mystery girl was the final blow. He was in love with someone else. She had stood there paralyzed, listening to him swoon over this girl that was everything she wasn't until nausea overtook her and she dashed to the bathroom to vomit. Assuming Marinette was ill, the school nurse had sent her home early. She walked home in a fog, her mind at war with itself. When she finally made it to her room, she collapsed into her bed and sobbed.

That night she came to the agonizing conclusion that there simply was no future for her and Adrien. She had to let him go.

Alya, as always, had her back, even though she hadn't fully understood the reasoning behind her friend's decision. She had comforted Marinette the best she could, distracting her with their favorite activities and discretely helping her avoid Adrien while she grieved what might have been.

It had taken time, but Marinette had moved on. The thought of Adrien was usually no longer accompanied by a painful ache, but rather a bittersweet fondness. She kept him tucked away in a corner of her heart. He was her first love and would always have a special place there.

In her head, she knew she had made the logical decision, but looking back on it now she wished she had been less consumed with her own feelings and had considered Adrien's. Being a famous model, it was always hard for him to make genuine friends. He still had Nino, and Alya by extension, but she realized that she had cheated him in a way. It was time to make that right.

Marinette's reminiscing was cut short when Tikki called her attention to the open laptop on the desk. Alya had recently added an akuma alert feature on the Ladyblog. Marinette may or may not have sparked the idea in her friend's mind to help speed up the super duo's response time. It wasn't widely used yet, but Alya was hopeful that it would catch on fast.

Marinette bent down to get a good look at the location being highlighted. It was an industrial glass manufacturer compound. She checked the time. She was going to be cutting it close getting to her interview.

"Guess I'm not gonna have time for makeup today after all." She sighed. At least she was dressed already. "Tikki, spots on!"

**A/N**

What's this? Another chapter already? Surprise! I know, I know, I usually take half an eternity to update. Fortunately, I had this one mostly written quite a while ago, so it just needed some touch ups before it was presentable. The next couple chapters shouldn't take terribly long to finish editing as well.

Just to warn you guys, in a few chapters I'm going to up the rating a notch. Don't worry, nothing scandalous happens, but there are a couple battle scenes coming up, and it generally gets more intense.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Adrien made his way around his oversized room, grabbing the few things he cared enough about to bring with him and packing them in the boxes Nino had brought over for him. The immaculate case containing various trophies he had earned for fencing and other sports remained untouched. They meant more to his father than they did to Adrien. Besides, the entire apartment that he and Nino were moving into was smaller than the room he was standing in. Living in the smaller space would take some getting used to, as would having a roommate, but the freedom that came with it was more than worth it. The greatest difficulty was going to be hiding Plagg and sneaking off to fight akumas.

Walking over to his favorite spot in the room, Adrien scanned the wall where he had hung dozens of photos of his friends in a haphazard collage. His father hated it because it was messy and imperfect. Adrien loved it for that very same reason. He took his time gazing fondly at each photo as he took it down and carefully packed it. The most recent photos were mostly of him and Nino hanging out, though Alya showed up in a few of them. He didn't mind when Alya tagged along, despite the fact it turned Adrien into the unfortunate third wheel. He liked Alya, even though she could be rather intense at times, and he always enjoyed hearing from her about Marinette. He may not have seen her for quite some time, but that didn't change what she meant to him.

He lingered on the last photo from the wall, a smile pulling at his lips as memories flash through his mind. It was his favorite shot of the four of them in his first year at school. Alya was planting a kiss on her grinning boyfriend's cheek, and Adrien had one arm slung around the shoulders of a blushing Marinette, while the other held out the phone to capture the moment. At first glance, it almost looked like a picture of two couples. Adrien didn't mind the thought of that, if he was being honest with himself, but his heart had always belonged to his Lady. Still, he couldn't help the rueful smile that touched his lips at the sight of the pink coloring Marinette's cheeks.

A twinge of sadness always accompanied thoughts of Marinette. She was one of his first real friends, despite their rocky start. Sure, she was a little cooky sometimes, and hilariously clumsy, but she was also kind and fiercely loyal. She had been a good friend to him and the distance that had grown between them weighed on his heart. He missed her, incoherent babbling and all. Maybe he should call her about that job reference after all…

As his thoughts wandered, so had his feet. They brought him to his desk, where he reached into a small drawer and pulled out the lucky bracelet Marinette had given him the first time they played Ultimate Mecha Strike together. He smiled as he ran his thumb over the beads, then placed it safely in his pocket. Maybe it would bring him luck when he went to talk with his father later.

The two Agrestes still hadn't spoken to each other since they had fought, but Adrien was determined to be the better man. In all likelihood his efforts would be either useless, or end up in another explosive yelling match, but he knew that he needed to talk to his father one last time before he moved out of his childhood home. Leaving the home he had shared with his mother was proving to be harder than he expected, but he was looking forward to the new chapter ahead of him.

The oversized computer was another item he would be leaving behind. His laptop would be enough when he started college, and took up far less space. He sat down in the desk chair and began closing the open windows so he could shut it down. A tab for the Ladyblog was always left open. He told Plagg it was in case of akuma sightings, but the kwami knew it was mostly so he could obsessively scroll through the photos of Ladybug at a moment's notice. Adrien almost closed the tab before he noticed the new alert.

Someone had been akumatized.

"Yes!" He cheered as he forcefully pushed the chair away from the desk and let himself spin in a lazy circle.

"What are you so happy about?" A half asleep Plagg groaned from the inner pocket of Adrien's shirt.

"I get to see my lady." Adrien beamed. "Plagg, claws out!"


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N**

Alright ladies and gents, this is where things start to heat up. I went ahead and bumped up the rating a notch just to be safe. So without further ado, buckle your seat belts and hang on for the ride.

Chapter 14

Ladybug landed on a rooftop and surveyed the scene below. As always, there was the utter chaos of bystanders frantically running and screaming. The center of the mayhem was always where the akuma victim was found. Today's edition featured a welding helmet covering his face, and a discolored leather apron enveloping the front of his body. His left arm was covered in a long thick glove, but his right arm looked somehow crystalline and glowing with heat. Ladybug eyed him carefully as he dug his fingers into the bucket of a loader. Red swirls spread from his glowing red fist, transforming the metal bucket into a steaming glass-like substance.

"All aboard the hot mess express." Chat said as he strolled up behind her. Despite the situation, Ladybug smiled at the sight of him, memories of last night's patrol flashing through her mind and spreading a warm feeling through her veins. That is until more screams from the scene below brought her back to the current situation.

"Stay clear of his right hand." She warned. "Looks like it turns things into molten glass."

Chat nodded in understanding.

"Henry stop this!" A man pleaded.

"I am no longer Henry. I am Crystallizer!" A low distorted voice bellowed from behind the welding helmet. "I gave years to this company only to be thrown out like trash. Now you'll all pay!"

"Alright, Crystallizer, let's get this over with. Some of us have places to be, you know!" Ladybug yelled toward the rampaging akuma, disdain obvious in her voice as she leapt effortlessly down from her perch.

"Speak for yourself, LB." Chat chimed in as he landed deftly beside her. "I always have a clear schedule for you." He threw her a crooked grin and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Sorry, kitty. I need this one to be quick. Follow my lead." She twirled her yoyo and set her jaw.

"Yes ma'am." He saluted her and readied his baton.

Crystallizer faced them and let out a low, menacing growl. They could feel the heat radiating off of him, even from a distance. With a fierce roar he rushed at them with his glass arm outstretched to attack. Ladybug leaped effortlessly over him, using the opportunity to wrap her yoyo around his neck as she made a graceful arc over his head. Upon landing, she pulled the string taut, knocking Crystallizer flat on his back. Chat swung his baton like a sledgehammer onto the welding helmet, shattering it and earning an angry outcry from the villain. Ladybug readied herself to cleanse the akuma, but none was released.

Crystallizer sneered and mule-kicked Chat in the chest, sending him flying through the air. Ladybug shot her yoyo after her partner to catch him mid-flight, but Crystallizer used the distraction to quickly roll onto his knees and take hold of Ladybug's ankle. Ripping her feet out from underneath her, he tightened his grip, his hardened glass hand like a vice. A scream of agony tore through her throat as fiery tendrils swirled up toward her knee, glowing red with heat and transforming her flesh into glass. Her head swam from the overwhelming pain as she thrashed in vain, sheer panic overwhelming her.

Chat released a fierce war cry as he leaped at Crystallizer, baton raised high over his head. Crystallizer turned, releasing his deadly grip on Ladybug only to plant his hand into Chat's chest, using the momentum to slam Chat into the ground and knocking the wind out of him. Chat let out a strangled cry as fiery tendrils swirled around his chest. Ladybug watched in horror as her partner's chest glowed red and began to transform.

"Chat!" She shouted as she scrambled to her feet. She stumbled on her glass leg, the heat from it sending waves of nauseating pain and making her pour sweat. Crashing hard into the ground, she wretched from the pain. Her vision swirled and she nearly stumbled again as she struggled to right herself.

 _Kitty…._

Praying her magic would guide it, she threw her yoyo. By some kwami miracle, it made contact, wrapping it around Crystallizer's neck. Mustering all her strength, Ladybug yanked with all her might, causing him to stumble backward.

"Can't. Breathe." Chat choked out. The glass cage now surrounding his ribs was suffocating him. She had to find the akuma and cast the Miraculous Cleanse _fast_.

"Lucky Charm!"

A thick leather glove dropped into Ladybug's hands. She glanced back to Chat. The fear she saw in his eyes as he clawed at his collar, struggling to breathe, was haunting. She grit her teeth as fury burned in her gut.

 _Nobody messes with my kitty!_

With a renewed fire in her bones, she faced down Crystallizer, taking a protective stance in front of Chat despite her injured leg. Crystallizer let out a guttural roar, and Ladybug could feel the heat radiating off of him intensify. His crystalline hand now glowed a bright red, threatening to finish off the wounded heroes. Twirling her yoyo, she searching him for the akuma. _The apron!_ She realized, and slid the leather glove onto her hand before she charged at him, ignoring the searing pain. She could do this for her partner. She just had to hold out a little longer…

Catching Crystallizer's arm with her gloved hand, she grabbed his apron with the other and dropped to the ground, sliding between his legs. The force knocked Crystallizer face first into the ground and ripped the apron apart, releasing the akuma into the sky. Ladybug quickly cleansed it, then threw her glove into the air to cast the Miraculous Cleanse. Her leg now returned to normal, she was kneeling at Chat's side before the cleanse was completed. A rush of pink overtook him and he sucked in a gasp of air. She threw her arms around him and he eagerly returned the embrace. They gripped each other tightly, neither wanting to let go. It took everything she had to keep from sobbing in his arms.

She almost lost him. She almost watched him suffocate. A thick feeling of dread sent a shudder through her body and brought her breath in ragged gasps.

"It's ok, Bug. I'm still here." Chat tried to comfort her in a hoarse whisper. "We're ok."

Ladybug's earrings chirped and Chat reluctantly loosened his hold.

"You'd better go." Chat urged softly, but instead of pulling away, Ladybug rested her forehead against his.

"I can't." She choked out as she opened her eyes, and his heart cracked at the tears that threatened to spill over. Everything in him screamed to hold her, and comfort her, and kiss her senseless. To show her that he was still there, and that he was ok. He wanted to throw caution to the wind and let her miraculous time out so he could finally see her beautiful face behind the mask.

But he held himself back. The right timing would come.

"You're running out of time." He urged again, reaching up to touch her earring and glancing pointedly at the groups of people that were beginning to come out of their hiding spots. "Besides, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"I-um. Yeah." She replied reluctantly, trying to center her mind as they slowly stood. She started to take a step away, but then turned back. "Chat?" He looked at her intently, his vibrant green eyes drilling into her soul. "I-I'm glad you're ok." She finally managed, her voice cracking, and he pulled her in, allowing himself to place a soft kiss on her hair as he buried his face into it.

"I'm glad you're ok too, Bug." He replied softly, his voice thick. "That was too close. Hearing you scream like that…" Another chirp. Chat sighed. "Go ahead." He urged her gently, though she could tell he didn't want her to.

Stretching onto her toes, she gently kissed his cheek before she swung off, a sick feeling twisting in her gut.


	16. Chapter 15

Marinette sprinted the last few blocks toward Agreste Tower. What was once a loose braid now resembled more of a bird's nest and her cheeks were pink and glistening from the exertion. She was, as always, running late. Having to swing back by her house after the battle with Crystalizer had cost her precious time, but showing up without her portfolio was career suicide. The receptionist in the lobby of the prestigious high rise visibly jumped at the sight of her.

"Marinette Agreste. I mean, uh, I'm Marinette! And I'm here to see Mr. Agreste." She sputtered, earning a confused look from the unfortunate receptionist.

"Do you have an appointment?" She inquired, incredulity obvious in her tone.

"Yes, I do! I have an interview for the internship position." Marinette bubbled a little too emphatically. "I'm running a little behind though." She offered a sheepish smile. The receptionist, Anita, Marinette spied on her nametag, quirked a suspicious brow before shifting her focus to the computer screen.

"Dupain-Cheng?" Anita looked to Marinette for confirmation.

"That's me!" She pointed to herself awkwardly. Anita was not amused.

"It appears you're in luck. Mr. Agreste had an unexpected delay in his schedule. You should be able to make it just in time." Anita continued in a dull tone. "I suggest you take a moment to freshen up first." She gave Marinette a critical once-over, causing the girl to blush a deep red.

After Anita gave her directions to the nearest bathroom and where she would be meeting with Mr. Agreste, Marinette shuffled away with a soft thank you.

She cringed upon catching her reflection in the pristine bathroom mirror. No wonder Anita had been so harsh. Tikki poked a small hairbrush out of her purse, and Marinette made quick work of taming the windblown braid into a simple bun. It wasn't her favorite style, but it would have to do. Thank the kwami for the complementary basket of pins and hairspray. With a final check of her appearance, she rushed out the bathroom door.

Following Anita's directions proved to be harder than she thought. First, she got off the elevator on the wrong floor, then she turned down the wrong hallway. Luckily, she noticed Nathalie- Miss Sancoeur- she reminded herself again.

"The office is just around that corner." She pointed, and Marinette nodded. "He is finishing up a meeting and should be ready for you momentarily. Excuse me." She walked off briskly before Marinette had time to thank her, her heels clicking on the polished marble floor with each step.

Marinette buried her nose in her portfolio, compulsively checking it over one last time as she quickly rounded the last corner...and collided face first with someone's chest. Sketches from her portfolio went flying in all directions, causing her to squeal in panic. She vaguely registered a low voice apologizing as she scrambled to gather the scattered pages. It wasn't until she reached for the last page and his hand landed on hers that she finally looked up. Their eyes locked and her heart skipped a beat. She knew those eyes. They were the same mesmerizing emerald she had spent countless hours pining over.

"Adrien." She whispered almost reverently.

"Marinette?" She could feel his breath on her skin, making her realize holy cow his face was incredibly close to hers, followed by the realization that his hand was still on top of hers. He seemed to realize that too and they simultaneously jerked away with an awkward chuckle. "Here." Adrien hesitantly picked up the last page and handed it to her with a reserved smile.

"Thank you." She replied quietly and cursed the heat she felt rising in her cheeks. She wasn't in love with him anymore. She shouldn't be reacting like this. As they both stood to their feet, Adrien glanced through the sketches in his hands.

"These are great!" He commented with a smile. "Are they yours?"

"Y-yeah." She stammered. "The internship- your dad- I mean..."

"You're the one who got the internship?" His eyes lit up with realization and a hint of pride.

"Well, not exactly. Not yet, anyway. I'm here for the final interview with Mr...with your dad. Are you here to see him too?" She could see his countenance darken and mentally berated herself for bringing it up.

"I, uh," He rubbed the back of his neck. "Nino and I are getting a place together and I didn't want to leave on bad terms. I came by to see if I could maybe patch things up. Wishful thinking, I guess." His gaze dropped to the floor and Marinette impulsively reached out to squeeze his hand. She said nothing, but offered him a sympathetic smile, which he returned. The moment was broken by Nathalie clearing her throat behind Marinette.

"Mr. Agreste will see you now." Nathalie informed her, then strode smoothly over to the office door, her hand poised on the handle.

"Good luck, Marinette." Adrien said with an encouraging smile and began to walk away.

"A-Adrien?" She called after him and he turned. "Well, we uh, haven't seen each other in a really long time, and... I dunno... I thought maybe...do you want to maybe catch up? Like over coffee or something? I mean, do you drink coffee? It doesn't have to be coffee! Do you still like croissants?" She rambled and he chuckled at her familiar blabbering.

"Coffee sounds great, Marinette." He interrupted with a surprised, yet fond smile. "Are you free tomorrow?" She nodded emphatically. "Great. We'll figure out details later." With a parting wave he disappeared around the corner.

Marinette marched to the office door with her head held high and a fire in her heart. Whatever remnants of anxiety had been fluttering about in her mind had completely dissolved. That man did not intimidate her. He didn't deserve to intimidate anyone.

Nathalie silently swung the door open for Marinette, then closed it behind her with a barely audible click. Gabriel Agreste himself stood not fifteen feet away from her, his back to her as he silently gazed out the window in a statuesque state. Several moments passed before Marinette cleared her throat.

"Mr. Agreste?" She pressed, but he didn't so much as twitch. "My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I'm here for my interview."

Still nothing. Making her way to the desk, she gently set down her portfolio.

Daring to walk up to him, she followed his gaze to the street below. At first, he didn't seem to be looking at anything in particular, then a young man pushed through the lobby door to the street outside. She would recognize that golden blond hair anywhere, even though it was cut differently than the last time she had seen him. Adrien. Gabriel stood there like a stone, watching without any visible trace of feeling as his only son ran his fingers exasperatedly through his hair and down his face before striding away.

"He's quite something, isn't he?" Marinette remarked.

"He has the potential to be." Gabriel replied in a calculated tone, not even sparing her a glance. "Yet, he insists on continuing in his childish defiance."

Marinette shot him a shocked look.

"Childish?" She challenged. "Mr. Agreste, Adrien isn't a child anymore. He is an adult. Personally, I respect him for standing up for himself. And I think he is demonstrating great maturity by not letting you manipulate him with your wealth."

This earned her a cold stare. But she didn't shrink under his gaze. Instead she met his eyes with a fire of her own.

"Adrien is one of the kindest, purest people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. He deserves nothing less than the opportunity to follow his dreams, not have someone bully him into abandoning them."

Gabriel arched a single brow, and Marinette could have sworn his features visibly darkened, giving his angular face an ominous look.

"One day, my son will realize that chasing after happiness is a futile pursuit. In this life you do what you must to ensure your own survival. I have given Adrien everything; fame, wealth, success. And yet he dares to spit in my face by recklessly walking away to pursue his dreams." He sneered the word. "My son is a fool."

"What some call foolishness, others call freedom."

"Freedom is nothing compared to power." Gabriel retorted.

"What good is having power if you can't even hold on to those you love?" She challenged.

"You know nothing of true power, foolish little girl." A dangerous glint in his eye sparked a warning in her gut. Something was very wrong with this man.

Searching his hard eyes, she let out a sigh, the sound a mixture of frustration, sadness and pity.

"Leave your portfolio on the desk." He said, turning languidly back to the window. "I believe this interview has lasted long enough."

Marinette blinked in surprise. "But I didn't even-"

"Good day miss Dupain-Cheng." He said, finality in his tone.

In a daze, she turned and quietly slipped out the door. She didn't even notice Nathalie's presence as she made her way back to the elevator. Pressing the button for the lobby, she stared in bewilderment at the wall as the doors closed.

"I just lost everything, Tikki." She whispered.

Her Kwami peeked out from her hiding place and gently patted her hand.

"You did the right thing, Marinette." Tikki encouraged in her tiny voice. "You stood up for a friend. I'm sure that will mean far more to Adrien than you could imagine."

Marinette released a deep sigh, letting her stress fade away as a small smile touched her lips.

"You're right, Tikki." She replied. "I'm determined to be a good friend to Adrien, and this is the first step. Who wants to work for Gabriel Agreste anyway? The man is a nightmare."

The doors of the elevator opened, and Marinette marched to the street with her head held high. She didn't even notice the distorted butterfly that had been following her as it fluttered off.


	17. Chapter 16

"NO!" Hawkmoth shouted in frustration as he hurled an antique vase against the far wall. "I had her in the palm of my hand! She should have been utterly crushed and humiliated!"

He hadn't even bothered to drop his transformation before returning to his office for his furious rampage. Nathalie stood by, stone-faced and silent as he wreaked havoc on the room until finally, his temper waned and he dropped his transformation. He inhaled a sharp breath, straightened his lapel, and calmly approached his assistant as though the entire childish display had never happened.

"You misinformed me." He accused in a cold, even tone.

"My apologies, sir," Nathalie replied with her head bowed slightly. "The girl has been infatuated with Adrien since they were classmates in school, and she has been almost desperate to obtain a position at the company. She should have been easy to manipulate."

"It no longer matters." Gabriel dismissed with a wave of his hand. "Tomorrow you are to offer her the position."

"But, sir-" Nathalie objected in shock, earning her a sharp side-glance. "Are you sure you wish to select her? She essentially verbally assaulted you."

Gabriel calmly turned his attention to the large portrait of his late wife, one of the few things in the room that remained unscathed.

"I think I can handle a few harsh words from a little girl." He stated sedately. "This is business after all, and her portfolio was sufficient. Emotional outburst aside, she holds promise. Besides, it doesn't matter who gets the position so much as who won't get the position." He turned his gaze to the open file on his now disheveled desk. "From your description, I think Miss Reno will make a fine vessel for my little akuma. All she needs is a small push in the right direction."

"Understood, sir." Nathalie replied, bowing her head slightly. "I will handle the arrangements."

She turned to leave, her heels clicking on the polished marble floor.

"And, Nathalie-" She again gave him her full attention. "Be sure to convey to Miss Reno just how pleased I am with Miss Dupain-Cheng's work." A wicked smirk darkened his features.

With a final submissive nod, Nathalie took her leave.


End file.
